Is She?
by scubysnak
Summary: The team tries to decide just which team Sara plays for. Ch 6 up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em...though I wish I did! And if I did...the fun I could have!!!

**A/N: This story was meant purely as fiction—as is everything that I write and post here. That's why it's called fanfiction. **

**As such, writers like me, take certain liberties with story lines and characters. **

**If you're looking for something that (1) sticks to the characters as they are personified on the show, (2) doesn't stray from the storylines provided by the show, or (3) is strictly rooted in science and forensics, you should find someone else's stories to read. **

**You'll find some of that in each of my stories, but never all of it.**

* * *

"So the bartender knew Sara?" Warrick asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's the weird thing. I mean, first of all, who would have guessed that our girl Sara goes out to bars. But secondly, that it's the bartender at a lesbo bar that knows her. Maybe she knows her from another case she worked or something?" Nick was staring at his coffee, his mind working overtime trying to figure out how this bartender knew Sara.

"Well, she could be, uh, you know…a…." Warrick was cut off by Nick.

"Nah, man. She's not one of them. First of all, she doesn't look like one. Second of all, there would be clues, wouldn't there?"

"I don't think you can tell if a chick is gay just by looking at her," Warrick disagreed with Nick as he refilled his cup.

"Come on man, you can too tell. You mean to tell me that you can't look at some women and know that they're gay."

"You're gonna have to give me some examples, man."

"Alright, for instance, the way they walk. These gay chicks walk with a swagger—like a guy."

"She's got a swagger—but it's nothing like Sofia's and Catherine's. So you can't say she's gay based on that. You're gonna have to do better."

"Alright, they don't wear makeup. They dress a little differently—polo shirts, baseball caps—stuff like that."

"Another strike man. Sara doesn't wear much makeup, but she definitely wears some. And never once have I seen her in a polo shirt. She has worn a baseball cap at a few scenes, but so has Catherine." Warrick was enjoying shooting down every lesbian stereotype that Nick was trying to apply to Sara.

"Okay then—short hair. Most lesbians have short hair."

"Gotcha again. Sara's hair isn't short. And before you keep going, she's no good at sports. And she did have that thing with Hank and we all know how she feels about Grissom." Warrick knew his arguments were sound.

"Alright, I'll give you that. But what about the fact that she can tear a car apart with her eyes closed? What about the fact that she's a vegetarian? All of those are very lesbian things, right? And I've seen her watching Catherine walk away. I've seen her do it a thousand times. I've seen it. I've seen it! I've seen it! Come to think of it, there's a correlation between her moods and the amount of cleavage that Cath's showing on any given day. The more cleavage—the better her mood. The less cleavage—the worse the mood. And what about the way she shuts down Greg every time? And we've never seen her in a dress or a skirt—not even for court."

The guys were drawn out of their conversation by the shadow that was cast over the table they were sitting at. "How long you been standing there, Sar?" Nick finally managed to say.

"Long enough," she said as she swaggered over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup of coffee. She turned around to face the two men who had obviously been deeply involved in a conversation about her.

"Well, I think I should go see if Hodges has some results for me," Warrick said as he slid his chair backwards to stand.

"No, I think you sit back down. You two were obviously talking about me. And we've worked together long enough that you should know how I feel about that. Why don't you just ask me whatever it is that you want to know instead sitting around here speculating. You can at least do me that courtesy," Sara said as she shut the door to the break room and sat down on the sofa.

Both men sat there silently, neither wanting to ask the question they both wanted an answer to.

"Come on you two! You can sit in here and talk back and forth about me, but when given an opportunity to ask me flat out what you _really_ want to know, you clam up like a virgin on her first date."

"Alright, well, you know we were talking about you," Nick started.

"Nick was telling me about how the bartender at that scene you two worked last night knew you. And Nick here," Warrick motioned with a sweep of his hand, "seems to think that she knew you because, well, uh…"

Sara could sense that he didn't know quite how to finish what he was saying, "Because I'm gay?"

"Yeah, because you're gay," Warrick agreed as he hung his head, embarrassed that they had been talking about their friend and coworker.

"And so you two were sitting here trying to figure out if I am?" Both men nodded in agreement. "And what conclusion did you reach?"

"The evidence is inconclusive. On the one hand, you demonstrate some clear lesbian tendencies. On the other, you're severely lacking in, uh, certain qualities that other lesbians might find, well, lesbian." Nick blushed as he tried to explain what they had come up with.

Sara leaned back on the sofa and crossed her arms over her chest. "Alright, I'm guessing the fact that I'm a vegetarian, don't wear skirts or dresses, don't wear a lot of makeup and can strip a car apart are check marks in the lesbian column for me. And let's see, the fact that I have dated guys, am not into sports, don't have short hair, and dress semi-feminine put me in the hetero column, right?"

Both men nodded their heads. "I suppose I'm a bit of an enigma for you two. But since it's so important, I'm gonna let you in on a secret." Sara stood and moved between the two men, draping an arm over each man's shoulders.

"I'm….shit, my pager is going off." Sara grabbed her pager and looked down at it. "Sorry guys, Brass is bringing a suspect in. We'll finish this another time," she said with a wink as she walked out of the break room.

"Dude! I'm even more confused now," Nick said as he dumped his coffee and exited the room, leaving Warrick alone with the ruminations that he didn't know Sara as well as he thought he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** see chapter one

**A/N: This story was meant purely as fiction—as is everything that I write and post here. That's why it's called fanfiction. **

**As such, writers like me, take certain liberties with story lines and characters. **

**If you're looking for something that (1) sticks to the characters as they are personified on the show, (2) doesn't stray from the storylines provided by the show, or (3) is strictly rooted in science and forensics, you should find someone else's stories to read. **

**You'll find some of that in each of my stories, but never all of it.**

"Hey, Sara." Sofia said as she approached the brooding brunette in the hallway of LVPD. "I hear you and Brass got a confession out of the suspect. Nice work." She put her hand on Sara's shoulder as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah, we got the guy."

Sofia couldn't help but notice the tone in Sara's voice. "Sar, what's wrong? You should be damn happy to have closed this case. Instead, you sound like you lost your best friend."

Sara stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face the alto-voiced blonde. "I walked in on the guys talking about me. This kinda shit shouldn't bother me, but it does. I've had to deal with people talking about me my whole life. Having my team mates—my friends—do it shouldn't be any different, should it?"

Sofia reached out to take Sara's hand in her own, only to have Sara jerk back. "Don't!" she warned as she hugged herself with her arms.

Sofia grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her off to a corner. "Okay, what were they talking about? Are you going to tell me or am I going to go over there and hurt those guys?"

"This is about me—not you. You should probably just stay out of it. The last thing I want or need is for you to get mixed up in the shit that they are stirring. It would just be more fodder for their imaginations." And with that, Sara turned and walked out of the doors of the LVPD.

Sofia turned around in time to see Nick Stokes standing in the hallway. He had obviously been watching the exchange between Sara and Sofia.

"Nick," she called out to him.

He dropped his head and started toward her. "Detective Sofia Curtis, what can I do for you today?"

"Can the nice guy routine, Nicky. What's up with Sara?" Sofia wasn't really in the mood for games and she knew that Nick Stokes was most likely at the heart of whatever was bothering Sara.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"That Texas drawl doesn't do much for me, Nick. Sara said she walked in on the guys at the lab talking about her. Now, I know Grissom would never do that to her and Greg is in love with her. That leaves you and Warrick. So, what were you two assholes saying about her?" Sofia had been advancing on Nick as she was talking and had him basically pinned to a wall as she uttered her last words to him.

"It's no big deal, Sofia. We were just talking about whether or not she's gay. We worked this case the other night at some dyke bar and the bartender knew Sara. It got me wondering, that's all."

Anger flashed in her eyes. She was clinching her hands into fists. "So, **her friends** are sitting around **at work **trying to decide whether she is gay? Is this what you were doing? Please tell me I'm misunderstanding what you said. Please, please, please…tell me I'm misunderstanding it."

"What's the big deal, Sofia?"

"How would you feel if you walked in on us trying to figure out if you were gay? I mean, come on Nick. We all know how you're so concerned with your appearance. We've all seen you cry a couple of times. According to Catherine, you dance pretty well. To my knowledge, you've never had a serious relationship with a woman here in Vegas. Sounds like **you** could be gay. How would you feel if you walked in on us debating that?"

"I'M NOT GAY. So I guess it wouldn't bother me one damn bit."

"Jeez, Nick. If your best friends were speculating about it, I'm sure it would bother you. You're such an insensitive fuck!"

Sofia turned to leave, but was stopped short by Nick's hand on her arm.

"Sofia, is she gay?"

"Does it matter?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** see chapter one

**A/N: This story was meant purely as fiction—as is everything that I write and post here. That's why it's called fanfiction. **

**As such, writers like me, take certain liberties with story lines and characters. **

**If you're looking for something that (1) sticks to the characters as they are personified on the show, (2) doesn't stray from the storylines provided by the show, or (3) is strictly rooted in science and forensics, you should find someone else's stories to read. **

**You'll find some of that in each of my stories, but never all of it.**

"Once again, Nick. Does it matter if she is gay?" Sofia was like a dog with a bone when it came to things like this.

"I dunno. I'd like to think it wouldn't matter. But let's be real here, Sofia. It does matter. We're supposed to be able to trust one another. How can I trust someone who doesn't bother telling us about something so important? Most people think it's important. That's why gays can't marry. That's why gays can't adopt kids in some places. That's why gays can't serve openly in the military. You mean to tell me it wouldn't bother you to find out that she's gay?" Nick was under the misguided impression that he had just turned the tables on Sofia.

"It wouldn't bother me one damn bit if she is gay. It wouldn't bother me if you were—or anyone else was. What she does in her bedroom—and who she does it with—is none of my business—none of your business—and definitely none of the government's business." Sofia walked away and then turned around after a few steps as if to say something. She opened her mouth and closed it—not sure that she wanted to verbalize what was right there, waiting to be said. She walked a few feet further down the hall and turned back around. Nick was still standing there, waiting for her to say whatever else was on her mind.

He stood there and watched her turn around a corner before turning to head back to the labmumbling to himself, "What the fuck is her problem?"

_An hour later…back at the lab…_

Nick walked into DNA only to be greeted by a cold Greg. "What's up, Greggo? Got my results?"

Greg glared at him before turning his back to Nick. "I'm sorry. Your stuff is at the bottom of my pile. I've been processing stuff for Gil, Catherine, Rick, Sara and some leftover samples from days. I'll get to yours as soon as I can."

Nick knew that Greg was pissed about something. "Something up, Greg? You're processing stuff for days ahead of my stuff?"

Greg kept his back to Nick and never turned around to face him. "No, nothing's up. I just _heard_ that you didn't need your results today. So I just _assumed_ that your case wasn't that important. Did I draw the wrong _conclusion?_"

"Greg, what the hell is this all about?"

Greg quickly turned on his heel and got in Nick's face. "This is about you talking about shit you have no clue about. Leave Sara alone. Got it?"

"Look, man, I know you have that whole puppy dog thing going on for Sara, but you're not her knight in shining armor. She's a big girl. If she has a problem, she can take care of herself. In the meantime, run my damn samples or I go to Ecklie."

Greg looked down at his watch and back at Nick. "Well, whadya know? My lunch break just started. I guess I'll just have to get to those when I get back." Greg purposefully bumped into Nick as he walked past him and out of the lab.

He stood there and watched him turn around a corner before turning to going to the break roommumbling to himself, "What the fuck is his problem?"

"Who has a problem?" the strawberry blonde asked as Nick plopped down on the worn and tattered couch.

"Every damn body does," Nick answered flatly.

Catherine raised an eyebrow as she looked at Nick over the magazine she was glancing through. He looked up and decided it was in his best interest to elaborate. "Sofia chewed my ass out over at PD. Greg has pushed all my samples to the bottom of the pile and is even running stuff for Days ahead of mine. And all because I…" He was cut off by Catherine interrupting him.

"…because you started running your mouth about something that didn't really concern you?"

Nick threw his file angrily on the floor and said, "Fuck! You too?

"Whoa there cowboy! I'm not the enemy. I heard about the conversation you were having with Warrick this morning. I have to admit though, Nick, I never figured you to be so small-minded."

"How does wondering whether or not Sara is gay make me small-minded? And why is everyone suddenly so protective of Sara? Like I told Greg, she's a big girl. Surely she can take care of herself."

Nick grabbed his file from the floor and practically ran out of the break room and headed toward Grissom's office. The door was ajar and he heard voices inside, but that didn't stop him from pushing the door open and walking in. The site before him startled him. There stood Grissom and Sara—embracing one another. He cleared his throat, causing them to immediately separate.

"I'll, uh, see ya later, Griss," Sara said as she walked out of his office. Nick could only smile at the apparent realization that he had interrupted a _moment_ between Sara and Grissom. He thought to himself, _maybe she isn't gay._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** see chapter one

**A/N: This story was meant purely as fiction—as is everything that I write and post here. That's why it's called fanfiction. **

**As such, writers like me, take certain liberties with story lines and characters. **

**If you're looking for something that (1) sticks to the characters as they are personified on the show, (2) doesn't stray from the storylines provided by the show, or (3) is strictly rooted in science and forensics, you should find someone else's stories to read. **

**You'll find some of that in each of my stories, but never all of it.**

_Meanwhile, in the locker room…_

"I neither confirmed nor denied his suspicions. I basically said he was talking about shit he had no business talking about," the strawberry blonde said to the leggy woman sitting in front of her.

"It's just ridiculous that this is even a topic of conversation. I don't know why Sara just won't set them straight. Nick seems to be the only one who even cares one way or the other if Sara is gay or not."

"Well, from what I hear, you pretty much ripped him a new one at the PD. What was up with that?" Sofia couldn't help but notice the accusatory tone in Catherine's voice as she stood and backed the shorter woman against the lockers. Catherine's eyes immediately closed in anticipation of this sudden, but very welcome, closeness with Sofia.

"What was up with that?" she whispered in Catherine's ear. "I wouldn't want you to have to deal with that sort of attitude." Sofia gently sucked on Catherine's earlobe before pulling back and once again whispering, "Why would I find it acceptable for the guys to sit around and ponder about who Sara's sleeping with?"

As soon as Sofia had advanced on her, Catherine failed to keep up her end of the conversation. She was still trying to catch her breath when she realized that Sofia was no longer pinning her to the lockers.

Cath opened her eyes to see that Sofia crossed the room towards the exit, but not before turning around and adding, "Besides, I'd like to think that she would defend my honor—and even yours—if the shoe was on the other foot."

Having realized how right Sofia was on this particular topic, Catherine pushed herself off of the lockers and made her way out of the room, in search of the elusive Sara Sidle.

As Catherine rounded one of the many corners in the lab, she noticed Nick standing outside of Grissom's office. She stopped to watch him. Grissom's door was slightly ajar and Nick was quietly and surreptitiously observing whatever was going on inside before stepping inside.

After a moment or so, Sara exited Grissom's office, ducked her head and headed toward one of the numerous empty labs.

Against her better judgment, Catherine followed her.

There stood Sara with her back to the door. She was supporting herself with her palms on the evidence table.

"Sara, could we talk?"

Sara quickly spun at the sound of Catherine's voice. Her hands immediately went to her face and wiped at a stray tear that had begun to fall. "Sure, Catherine. Do you need help with something?"

Catherine closed some of the distance between herself and the younger woman. "Uh, no. There's nothing _I _need help with. I was just wondering if you need someone to talk to about whatever is obviously bothering you."

Defensively, Sara crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the table. "What are you talking about, Catherine?"

"Hmmm….well, I sorta heard about what Nick and Warrick were talking about this morning. And then Sofia had a confrontation with Nick at the PD. I was just…"

"Wait a minute!" Her arms were suddenly uncrossed and she was advancing towards Catherine. One hand swiftly made itself at home on her hip while the other had a stern finger pointing in Catherine's direction. "Who told you about Nick and Warrick? And better yet, what did Sofia say to Nick? And how the hell do you know about Sofia saying _anything_ to Nick?"

Catherine turned around and closed the door to the lab. She slowly turned around and said, "Sofia told me about Nick and Warrick. Sofia also told me about the run-in with Nick at the PD."

A smirk tugged at Sara's lips, "Since when are you and Sofia so tight?"

Catherine cocked her head to the side and said, "Since we started sleeping together." Catherine's voice was flat and emotionless. Despite the current rumors swirling around Sara, she was uncertain whether or not her younger coworker preferred the fairer sex. She was unsure whether outing not only herself, but Sofia would sit well with Sara.

"Really? I guess she could have done worse than you," Sara laughed at her own joke. She walked toward Catherine and put her hands on her arms in what was meant to be a comforting gesture. "I don't like to advertise who I'm sleeping with. My personal life is just that—personal. But since you went out on a limb and revealed something incredibly personal about you and Sofia, I'll share something with you. About what Nick and Warrick were talking about…"

Sara was cut off by the sound of her beeper going off. She dropped her hands from Catherine's arms and reached for her pager, but clumsily dropped it to the floor. She quickly fell to her knees looking for the pager.

Neither she nor Catherine noticed the position she was in and how it might appear to an outsider. At that very moment, Nick was standing outside the door. All he saw was Catherine's back and Sara on her knees in front of her, looking up at Catherine. He was about to knock and interrupt the two women when he heard Sara exclaim, "Got it!"

Nick shook his head and headed back towards the break room thinking to himself, _she's not satisfied hooking up with some chick at a bar, now she has to hit on Catherine. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** see chapter one

**A/N: This story was meant purely as fiction—as is everything that I write and post here. That's why it's called fanfiction. **

**As such, writers like me, take certain liberties with story lines and characters. **

**If you're looking for something that (1) sticks to the characters as they are personified on the show, (2) doesn't stray from the storylines provided by the show, or (3) is strictly rooted in science and forensics, you should find someone else's stories to read. **

**You'll find some of that in each of my stories, but never all of it.**

"Tell me why it matters to you so much," Sara said as she entered the locker room and leaned on a locker near Nick as he was changing shirts.

"It's not that it matters, Sara," he said as he slammed his locker shut. He sighed heavily and hung his head. "Well, I guess it does matter. We've worked together what, six-seven years now? We have to trust one another. If you're gay, why can't you just tell us?"

"Well, the only person who really seems to care one way or the other is you, Nick. No one else is asking these questions."

"Somebody should." Nick's voice was filled with anger.

Sara pushed herself off of the lockers and got face to face with Nick. "Tell me Nick! Are you gay?"

His face contorted in anger. "No! I'm not gay! Why the hell would you say something like that? You're the second one today to ask me that!"

Sara couldn't help but smile at his response. Her voice light and filled with laughter, she responded, "Well, you know, they say that gays have gaydar so that can easily recognize other gay people. If I'm gay—and you picked up on it, then maybe you're gay, too."

Incensed, he quickly disagreed, "I don't have that gaydar thing."

"Then again, maybe I asked you if you're gay because I have gaydar and picked up on the fact that you're gay."

"Stop it!!! I'm not gay."

"Relax Nicky boy. I'm just giving you a hard time. Of course you're not gay. You're much too grouchy to be gay. And if you were gay, I'm sure you'd go on way more dates than you do. Not to mention the fact that no gay guy in his right mind would have attempted to pull off that mustache thing you did a couple of years ago. That thing was hideous!"

Instinctively, Nick reach up and touched the area over his lip. "It wasn't hideous. I was trying something new. What's wrong with that?"

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with trying something new, Nicky. As long as you recognize that you should never try it again. Now, back to the whole me being gay thing. You really want to know, don't you?"

Nick crossed his arms protectively over his chest, "Yeah, I think I do."

"Are you sure you can handle knowing one way or the other if I am or if I'm not?" Sara couldn't help but toy with him a little as she prepared to give him the answer he had so desperately been wanting.

"You know what? Forget it. You don't want to tell me, don't tell me. It's really none of my business who you're doing." He threw his hands up in the air in defeat.

"No, you want to know so I'm going to tell you. I'm…"

"Sara," Catherine's voice interrupted her revelation. "You're mine tonight. Come on."

With that, Sara shrugged in Nick's general direction and took off in pursuit of Catherine.

A few minutes later, Nick was sitting in the break room working on some paperwork when Greg busted through the door.

"So, did you find the answer to your question yet?" Greg asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I think she was going to tell me a little while ago, but then Catherine busted into the locker room and said that Sar was working with her and to get move on," Nick replied without ever looking up from his stack of cases.

"I think it would be kinda cool if she is gay," Greg said as Nick looked up at him with an arched eyebrow. "Think about it. We'd have our very own inside line to the female psyche. I don't like the way you were talking about her, but it would be kinda cool to know."

"Cool to know what?"

Both Greg and Nick turned their attention to Warrick as he plopped down on the sofa.

"If Sara is gay," was all that Greg said as he made a hasty retreat from the break room.

"Dude, you're still on this? Give it up. It's none of your damn business. Not that hearing about the verbal ass whooping that Sofia gave you wasn't funny, but unless you want it to turn into something where she's using something other than her tongue to hurt you, you need to lay off."

"Rick, I'm done with it. Greg's the one that came in here and brought it up. Saying that if she is gay it would help us get girls."

Warrick held up a finger encircled by a simple gold band. "I already got a girl. She might be able to help you and your lab rat buddy. But either way, I don't think it's smart for you to continue this quest to find out if Sara is straight or gay."

"You're right. We still on for drinks after work?" Nick said as he stood and gathered his paperwork.

"Yeah, are the girls coming?" Nick shrugged his shoulders in response to Warrick's question. "I guess I'll just have to ask them," Rick said to the retreating Texan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** see chapter one

**A/N: This story was meant purely as fiction—as is everything that I write and post here. That's why it's called fanfiction. **

**As such, writers like me, take certain liberties with story lines and characters. **

**If you're looking for something that (1) sticks to the characters as they are personified on the show, (2) doesn't stray from the storylines provided by the show, or (3) is strictly rooted in science and forensics, you should find someone else's stories to read. **

**You'll find some of that in each of my stories, but never all of it.**

"Why in the world did you guys choose this place? I thought there was a minimum age requirement to get into places like this," Catherine shouted at Greg over the blaring music.

"More like maximum age requirement, Cath. They don't normally let you in if you look over forty," Greg answered quickly.

Emboldened or perhaps loosened up by several beers and shots of tequila, Sara quickly offered, "Then how the hell did Catherine get in?" Realizing that four pairs of eyes were now trained on her, she added, "I'm just kidding people." She draped an arm over Catherine's shoulders and pulled her closer to her.

She put her mouth close to Catherine's ear so that only she could hear what she was going to say. "You know, I don't really think you look old. You're still damn hot." Catherine immediately blushed at Sara's confession.

"I'll be right back. You guys want anything from the bar while I'm up?" Sara said as she scooted out of the booth they were seated in.

As soon as she had crossed the floor in search of the bar, Catherine leaned in. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. We're going to set her up to figure out if she's gay or not."

"What do you mean we're going to set her up?" Nick asked, confusion plastered across his face.

"Well, I'm going to get her out on the floor and dance with her."

Suddenly, Greg was grinning from ear to ear. "Please tell me you're going to 'dance' like you used to dance. I've heard stories about your dancing and I've always wanted to see it."

"As a matter of fact, I am. And then, once I'm done, one of you is going to take her out there and do the best you can do."

"Are we sure we want to do this? She's had a lot to drink and we're supposed to be her friends. I don't know how I feel about setting her up like this. And what if she doesn't respond to either of us? Or better yet, what if she responds to both of us?"

"Nick, I would have thought that of all the people at this table, you'd be the most eager for this. You're the one who's been dying to find out."

"You're right, Cath. I want to know, I just don't know what I'll do once I know."

"Oh grow up, Nick," Cath said as Sara returned to the table.

Sara had obviously taken it upon herself to grab more beer for the guys. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nothing at all," Catherine said as she stood up. "I wanna dance." With that, she grabbed Sara's hand and started toward the dance floor.

Once they were on the floor, Sara cocked her head to the side and gave Catherine an inquiring look. "What are we doing dancing together?"

"Lighten up, Sidle. We're here to have a good time. You know how to have a good time, don't you?"

Catherine's body was flush with Sara's. Catherine had her arms draped around Sara's neck and was moving fluidly to the music.

"A good time? Yeah, I know how to have a good time. But how good of a time will your girlfriend allow you to have?" Sara said over the loud din of the music.

"What are you talking about?"

Sara turned them so that Catherine could clearly see the door. Standing in it, looking around the club was Sofia Curtis. Even from that distance, Catherine could clearly make out the strained facial expression of her girlfriend. Instead of approaching them, she walked to the bar, ordered a drink and then joined their colleagues at the table.

"Sar, do me a favor. Make her jealous," Catherine asked of her friend.

Catherine and Sara continued to dance to the music. Catherine turned in her arms so that her back was now pressed against Sara. Instinctively, Sara's hands fell to Catherine's hips and Cath's hands were wantonly playing with Sara's neck and hair. None of this display was lost on the guys or Sofia. Every jaw at the table dropped when Sara lowered her mouth to Catherine's neck and started to gently suck as her hands moved up from her stomach. Catherine threw her head back against Sara's shoulder.

Every head at the table swung in Sofia's direction when she said, "Who the fuck does she think she is to touch Catherine like that?"

"Relax," Nick said as he placed a hand on her arm. "It's part of the plan. Catherine was supposed to dance with her and try to get a reaction. Then one of us will do the same. We're working on figuring out if Sara's gay or not."

Without thinking, Sofia said, "Well, I'm pretty damn sure my girlfriend didn't intend to have Sara sucking on her neck when she agreed to this little game of yours."

As Sofia crossed the dance floor to the 'couple,' she missed the spewing of beer by every man at the table.

"Did she…" Greg started.

"…just say that…." Warrick continued.

"…Catherine is her..." Nick stated.

"…girlfriend." Grissom finished. "You mean you guys didn't know?" He looked at the expectant faces all around the table. "She's oversexualized, has a swagger, extremely confident, was the only woman in an all boy's club for a while."

"When did you get here?" Greg asked.

"I've been standing at the bar for a while watching Sara. She knew she'd have a few drinks and wanted someone to take her home," Grissom answered nonchalantly.

"We could have done that," Rick offered.

Before Grissom could respond further, he felt warm arms encircle his waist. He turned and stared into the warm chocolate eyes of Sara. "Hello, dear," he said as he kissed her chastely on the forehead. "Are you ready? Lady Heather is waiting for us. I'd hate to be late again. The whip really chafes."

No one, save Greg, noticed the unconscious figure of Nick laying on the sticky floor of the bar as the happy couple left the bar. The news of Sara and Grissom….and Lady Heather…had been too much for his fragile mind to handle.

"Well," Warrick mused, "I guess that answers that question."

* * *


End file.
